All Bets Are Off
by RandomFanFiction
Summary: "Kiss me." I said breathlessly. "What?" Clare screeched with widened eyes "You heard me Clare, either you kiss me or complete the other option, streaking through Degrassi." I knew I had her after that. This was going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hi People, I didn't plan on writing anymore but when I was in class this idea just hit me. Originally this was a two-shot but after I started writing chaper three it kinda made me wanna make this into a short story instead of a 2 part two-shot. So give this a try here we go!

Eli's POV

"It was a bet and you lost!" I argued with her "You have to do it Clare, you lost the bet." I said calmy.

"Come on Eli, please. Anything but this." She pleaded, her blue orbs glazing over from tears. _Tears! _She's crying or atleast she's about to. It's my fault. Guilt. Now I feel guilty.

"Okay fine you don't have to do that, I have a back up option for you." I told her hoping it would make her perk up.

She blinked and sniffled, "Alright what's the other option Eli?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

I smirked so hard from that. She's so cute. "Okay I'm not sure if you'll like this any better than-"

"Eli what's the other option!?" She whisper yelled

"Kiss me." I said breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Clare screeched with widened eyes.

"You heard me Clare, either you kiss me or complete the other option, streaking through Degrassi." I said watching her. Waiting for what she'd so next.

She breathed in.

She breathed out, looking from the towel to me.

She sighed and started leaning in. I closed my eyes, smirking. _I got her. _I was so ready to celebrate until a gust of wind hit my face.

What the fuck? I opened my eyes, gawking at what I saw.

Ass. Huge ass, and not just any huge ass. Clare's huge ass! I looked down to my feet seeing the duck yellow towel that had just been covering Clare's naked body.

"That little devil! She's so dead!" I yelled reaching for my phone. Videotaping the crazy Clare Edwards giving the entire campus a show. This is going to be a good year!

**That's part 2! It's short I know, but I'm working on part 3 now. It should be up on Monday. I hope. R&R -RandomFanFic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 3 of "All bets are off." I'm so happy for you guys to read it and HOPEFULLY I'll get some cool reviews. It took me day to write this so I hope you people love this. Onward!**

Clare's POV

My face turned as red as an apple when Eli showed me the video of my streaking the next day. _Me streaking! _ I can't believe I actually did it. How could I have been so stupid? I mean kissing Eli wouldn't have been that bad, I always could have just pretended he was someone else. It was just the plain fact that if I kissed him, he'd never let me live it down and I'd never be able to wipe that smug look off his face.

I can imagine the crude jokes and comments he would make and yes I know what you're thinking _"wouldn't streaking just magnify the explicit humor?"_ No, no it wouldn't. You see here's the thing about Eli, his whole thought process is a mind game. How do I know? 10.5 years of friendship that's how. To any other person a bet with the consequence of kissing your best friend would be simple. Kiss and that would be the end of it, not with Eli, if me and him kissed he'd magically think I liked it and would accuse me of wanting more. More of him.

That's why by completing the original option he gave me, I beat him at his own game. Smiling at the thought I glanced over at Eli to find he's still engulfed in my video. I needed to obtain that phone, that video must be deleted.

"Yoink!" I yelled snatching the phone and running out the door falling in the process. "Fuck!" I shouted, jumping up trying to make it down the stairs.

That didn't go well because as soon as my right foot touched the second stair, Eli's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back up. "I caught you thief, gimme back my phone." He said. "Let me go and you'll get it bastard!" I seethed at him still struggling to free myself. "Bastard?," He asked "That's it, you're gonna pay!" Eli playfully yelled at me tightening his grip and throwing us both to the floor. He released the death grip on my stomach, and grabbed my arms, straddling my waist and pinning me down. "Give me my phone Clare." He whispered, pressing down on my center. He was hard. Very hard, my first instinct was to moan and I would have if he wasn't cutting off the circulation in my hands. "Eli I can't feel my hands." I whispered back. "I'll let go if you return my property." _Oh god he still thinks I have his phone? Didn't he see it fall down the stairs when he grabbed me up?_ "Eli your phone fell out of my hands when you attacked me." Eli's eyed went wide after my statement "You threw my phone down a flight of stairs?!" He yelled jumping up from me. The bulge in his pajamas even more noticeable. I watched him run down the stairs searching for the phone I dropped.

I listened intently to hear if he found it, Then scrambled to his room when I heard him coming back. He entered the room looking slightly pissed off.

"You broke my phone." He cried out tossing me his iPhone that had a broken screen. "I'm sorry Eli." I said smiling. I watched as he rolled his eyes, putting his hand down his pants touching his self.

I threw a pillow at him. "Eli get out if you're going to do that nasty hoe!" I demanded. He smirked pulling his hand from his pants then smelling it shortly afterwards. "I'm not a hoe, slut." Eli replied. "I'm not a slut, fag." I argued back. "Did you know F.A.G. stands for Fucking Awesome Guy?" He asked me

"Whatever Eli." I said drably, rolling my eyes, laying back on the rest of his pillows.

He came over laying next to me. I sighed. I wonder what he's thinking.

Eli's POV

I laid next to Clare listening to her sigh. That's never a good sign. "Remember in 5th grade we made a bet about who could run the fastest around the school ten times?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I passed out twice and you threw up in my backpack." She smiled "Good times."

I nodded. That's when things were easier.

"Who won that bet?" I questioned, turning to Clare with a curious look.

"You did, I mean even though you puked at least you were still conscious." She jested, laughing a bit.

"We've been doing the whole 'bet' thing for a long time now." I mentioned with a slight frown

"I know have you been keeping score?" Clare asked me

"Nope, you?" I asked back.

"I don't keep score but I do write down every bet we've every made." She told me

I stared at her. "You do?"

"Yes, in a notebook labeled 'Book of bets' it's so we don't repeat the same bet more than once." She explained to me "It's also kinda like a memory scrapbook of all the crazy bets we've made." She said

I thought about it for awhile, if she started a scrapbook when we first started out betting games we were mostly likely around the ages of 10 and 11. That was almost a whole decade ago!

"Clare," I called out, she glanced up at me her blue eyes starring with expectancy. I continued with me sentence "Do you think we'll ever get tired or run out of thing s to bet on?" I asked, wondering if she ever thought of that.

"Well yeah Eli someday." She replied.

"Someday soon?" I asked her worrying about our weirdly fun bonding time.

" I don't know Eli, why so many questions?" She begged

"I was just curious, I don't know." I said looking around my dorm.

"Oh okay," She answered uneasily "Have you gotten any ideas for our next bet?" Clare asked me starting to get up and gather all her stuff from last night.

"No but maybe you can bring over our scrapbook next time we have a study/movie night. Looking at memories might get us thinking more." I mentioned walking Clare down the stairs and to the door..

"Okay sure," she said opening the door "Would you like to add any more requests for the next time I see you?" She asked stepping outside.

"Yeah there is one more thing." I told her.

Clare cocked her head to the side, slowly asking "What?"

"A new phone." I told her, smirking at her displeased face.

"Goodbye Eli." Clare laughed walking away from my dorm.

"Goodbye Clare." I whispered as I watch my best friend leave. Silently wishing I could walk with her. That would be the best ending to our amazing weekend together.

_Oh bien.._

**And that was chapter 3! I'm so proud of myself for being able to write another chapter which is kinda hard for me. Lol, but um I would love some reviews good, bad. I need some kind of criticism! Okay bye **** -RFF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I would like to present to you chapter 4 of "All bets are off" I wanted this up on Friday but early Saturday morning will just have to do. I've been working super hard on this story the last couple of weeks and so far I've planned as far as 10 to 11 chapters! As I'm typing this chapter now I've already started on chapter 5. I'm really hoping to put it up by Monday, Tuesday at the latest. Okay I'm done talking enjoy! (*_^)**

Eli's POV

"Kiss my ass, fuck you I won!" I shouted happy dancing around Clare.

She stared at me, before throwing my controller declaring 'the game was cheat'

"The game isn't cheating Clare, you just suck." I teased

"Ugh as if Goldsworthy. Can we please get to the real reason I'm here?" She asked.

The real reason Clare was here was because we were suppose to be brainstorming ideas for our new bet, with the help of our old scrapbook of course. Unfortunately we haven't started and she's been here for 3 hours now. I guess time flies when you're playing "the duty"..

"Alright," I answered her, grabbing her backpack. She quickly snatched it out my hand yelling "Don't touch my stuff!"

My mouth went agape, as I grabbed my phone out my pocket shoving it in her face, giving her the 'you don't have the right to say that to me' face.

She frowned mumbling something incoherent, and began searching through her bag, pulling out a huge white binder.

"Damn Clare, what'd you do? Write a autobiography about our bets?" I interrogated, holding the ten pound binder in my hands.

"No," She dismissed my question with her hand "There is a notebook for each grade." She answered smiling sadly.

I tried to do the math in my head. I knew she started writing when she was 10, and I was 11. 5th and 6th grade. 9 grades of our old childish bets is what I was holding, 9 notebooks.

All the memories.

I smiled turning quiet serious right after. I looked at Clare who was watching me already. She was probably waiting for my reaction.

"C.D.G," I said seriously, her eyes flashed to mine and she started biting her lip. I swear I felt my tip twitch with the slightest amount of pre-cum oozing out.

Okay I'm sorry, T.M.I.

"What Elijah Edwards? Do you hate it? You can tell me I'm a big girl, I can take it." She announced.

_Oh I have something for you to take Clare. _I thought smirking.

"Clare Goldsworthy, this is beautiful." I informed her, glancing back at the piece of art in my hands. It was absolutely amazing that she wrote down every lovely detail of our childhood, teen-hood and now adulthood! I just wonder how she organized it.

"Thank you Eli." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome Clare." I whispered back

"Do you wanna start chapter 1 today?" She asked me "We can skim through it, maybe find some things to base our new bet off of." Clare said quietly.

"Okay, maybe we could do a quick scan through each chapter working our way up." I suggested to her.

She looked like she was thinking over my suggestion. After a minute or two she gave me my answer.

"Okay." She replied. I smiled widely, jumping on the small couch of my dorm. Clare joined me sitting criss-cross applesauce on the cushion beside mine.

"Let's start." I told her.

**Clare's POV**

"Oh god, I remember that!" Eli moaned out. I smiled up at him. We'd somehow managed to glide into a new position while flipping through the binder. The book was in Eli's lap, and he was propped up on the arm of the small dark grey sofa. I was sitting right next to him, my head on his chest. His arm, around my shoulder. Something I've grown to love since 8th grade.

"I remember it too, I bet you that I could climb Mr. Cameron's 11ft tree, faster than you." I laughed out.

"Remember you saw the spider in it and then you fell out?" He reminded me.

My laughter ceased as I recalled how hard I landed on my hand. Breaking it into 3 pieces.

I cut my eyes at Eli warning him to never speak of that again.

He just smiled and nodded running his hand down my arm.

I grinned, closing my eyes. Enjoying my best friends touch. Well until he groped my left boob causing my eyes to snap back open.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily, striking him in the balls.

He yelped out falling from the couch, taking the binder with him. I stared as he kept shuddering and fondling his bruised spheres. I jumped down from the couch, pushing him to his back getting dangerously close to his face.

"Apologize." I demanded him.

"Go fuck yourself." He gritted out, pushing me away with one arm.

"Maybe I will, On your bed. Then I'll squirt all over your pillows. Make you sleep in it too." I said to him.

He looked up at me disgust painted on his face. It slowly faded away to a sly smile.

"That's hot Clare." Eli spoke slowly, with a hint of pain in his voice.

Making me feel guilty. I breathed out sitting next to him.

"Eli," I whispered, his voice was muffled but he answered with a "Huh?"

I whispered once more "I'm sorry."

I waited for a response but I didn't get one, Eli simply stood to his feet, picking up the binder then sitting it on the couch. Limping away to the kitchen.

He appeared 3 minutes later with an icepack against his groin. He sat down not looking at me. Then suddenly his voice broke the silence.

"Congratulations Clare you have successfully broken the two most important things in my life: My phone and my dick." He said in a joking manner.

I was glad to hear it too, it meant he wasn't mad at me. I stared at my hands, responding to what Eli said.

"I didn't break your dick but why'd you feel me up?" I questioned.

He shrugged, picking up the binder again.

"Can we finish chapter 1 now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I told him moving closer to him once more.

**No One's POV**

Eli and Clare sat on the couch talking, laughing and reminiscing of their 5th and 6th grade flutters back in the school year of 05-06.

Their old childish challenges truly showed how much their friendship changed since they started,

I was refreshing to Eli as he flipped through the last pages of chapter 1. Closing the binder and turning to who was sleeping on his shoulder.

He sighed turning off all the lights and picking Clare up. Carrying her to his room. Sadly he has class bright and early tomorrow morning.

Something that he wasn't very happy about, but at least he could go to sleep and wake up next to Clare.

That alone could cure any unhappiness he had about tomorrow, the next day, or any time in the near future because sleeping next to his Clare was bliss and by turning the bedside light off.

Then wrapping his arm around Clare.

He could sleep peacefully because any night spent with Clare is a night he is at peace.

***BOOM* Chapter 4! I'm trying to lengthen my chapters but it's not working **** Sorry they're so short. I hope you guys liked this. I read the reviews and even though theres not many I smiled anyway! Well I don't really have anything else to add other than, R&R and if you want follow me on Twitter I tweet everything I'm doing with my storied when I'm writing. When I'm not.. All that jazz :P ID: iKnowItsGonnaBe -RFF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

**I woke up the next day in Eli's bed. We were in the spooning position- his arms around me. I kind of wanted to stay like that forever. And really there was only two things stopping me: Life & School. Speaking of school I have a 2 hour class at ****10:30**** and a mandatory lecture about, how the school is gonna change up the way they shadow or something. I don't know, it has nothing to do with the reason I'm in college but they like to let the students aware of new big changes. Which I guess isn't so bad.**

**I starred at Eli's bedside clock. It was ****6:38****. I have 3 hours till my class. That's great. I slowly leaned away from Eli's body trying not to wake him.**

**"Good morning Clare. How did you sleep?" He asked, in a groggy voice. Oh he was already woke hmm.**

**"I slept great, you?" I questioned back.**

**"Perfect" He whispered "What time is it? I have a class at ****8:40****."**

**I turned to the clock once more.**

**"It's ****6:46****." I answered him.**

**"Should I get dressed now? Or should I sleep in?" He asked**

**"I don't know Eli, do what you want. I have to go to my dorm, though." I muttered, pulling his blankets and arm off me**

**"You're leaving?" He whined. "Why?"**

**"I'm leaving because I have class at ****10:30****." I told him, wondering why he would care that I was leaving when we would see each other at the lecture type meeting thing for everyone in the campus.**

**"****10:30**** Clare, come on you'll have plenty of time to do everything. Stay here. Please." He begged, pulling at my shirt.**

**"Eli." I softly whispered**

**"Clare." He repeated back, softer than I had been.**

**I turned my head to look at Eli. He was laying down - eyes closed, lips pouty. **

**Tightly gripping my shirt. I didn't wanna turn him down when he got like this. All cute, needy and shit.**

**He's doing this on purpose. Oh so I thought. **

**I guess I was truly convinced he wasn't joking when I saw his bottom lip had started trembling and the hold on my shirt he had was jittering as well. Maybe one hour wouldn't hurt.**

**"Alright okay, I'll sleep in with you. I'll stay." I gave in.**

**"Yay." He cheered quietly, as I laid next to him again.**

**I grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist already and started playing with his fingers.**

**"I'm only staying for an hour, then I'm leaving." I told him.**

**He didn't say a thing back though but his index finger twitched a bit letting me know he heard me.**

***1 hour later***

**I watched as Eli pranced around the room grabbing anything and everything he needed for class or perhaps just life period. I listened carefully as he did a verbal self-check**

**"Ok, keys, phone, backpack,-" he looked up at me "Clare, and notebook. Yep I have everything I need." Eli announced opening his messenger bag style backpack and leaning it toward me.**

**"Okay Clare get in" He said smirking**

**I rolled my eyes shoving his bag out of the way.**

**"You're not funny Goldsworthy. Let's go."**

**And so we went.**

**Eli's POV**

**It's been 20 minutes since me & Clare left my dorm, but only 5 minutes since we went our separate ways. Her walking to her dorm and me walking to my class.**

**It was ****8:11**** and I still had 35 minutes before class, but I was sort of rushing because this was one of the two classes me and my 2nd bestfriend are in.**

**Adam Torres.**

**As I approached him, I noticed all of our closest friends and two newcomers talking in a 6 person group.**

**I making 7.**

**"Hello, Hello!" I said happily, eyeing the smallish young looking brown haired boy, standing next to an equally young, equally short smiling blonde.**

**"Eli!" They all said, except for the childish two teens looking curious.**

**"Who's our guests?" I asked Adam, smiling at them both. It must have made them a little calmer because they soon smiled back. Looking slightly less on edge.**

**Imogen answered me "This is Cam and Maya. They're here for the lecture." She explained. **

**Lecture? These two bairns are here for the lecture?**

**I acted surprised. "Oh really? The lecture? Cool. This your guy's first year?" I asked coolly.**

**They both blinked and the girl, **_**Maya**_**, bit her lip nervously. Cam spoke up though. "No, uh we're 15. Grade ten. We go to Degrassi." He said shyly.**

**Degrassi goers?**

**"Oh well, I see you two still have a little ways to go. What are you guys doing on a college campus?" I asked, slightly confused**

**"Well this year at Degrassi, since there were so many 12 graders failing. They've started 10th grade early college shadowing. And U of T just so happens to be the first college that accepted their offer." The Maya girl explained. **

**She then added "They're trying to get us excited for college earlier than normal so by grade 12 we'll be on track and ready to go... **_**hopefully**_**.**

**"Yeah-" Cam continued "they hope by the time we're in 12th grade the amount of kids failing will decrease."**

**Okay that makes sense.**

**"Well hopefully that works." Fiona said sadly**

**"Yeah." Imogen quietly added**

**I knew Fiona was probably thinking about her year late graduation 2 years ago, and Imogen reminiscing about hers barely 1 year old and still fresh in her mind.**

**I starred at them both sadly before looking at Adam & Becky who were also saddened by their friends unfortunate outcome of their senior year.**

**There must have been a very long awkward silence because Adam had to break the ice. For the first time since I joined the group. **

**"Come on Eli. It's ****8:31****! We got 9 minutes to be in that classroom ready for notes."**

**I pulled out my phone looking at the time.**

**8:32****! 8 minutes.**

**"Damn!" Adam said, yanking my phone from my hand.**

**"What did you do Eli?! Crash it into a wall?!" He jested, examining my screen cracked iPhone.**

**Everyone. Even Maya & Cam started laughing. Though I'm pretty sure they didn't know the history or meaning of the joke**

**"Shut up!" I said taking it back, and quickly shoving it back into the safety of my pocket, making a vow to myself to kill Clare for what she did to my baby**

**We said our farewells and started off to class. The whole walk there consisting of Adam laughing at me and my phone.**

**I'm going to strangle her**

**Clare's POV**

**12:55 PM****. It's been 25 minutes since my two hour class ended. The lecture starts at ****1:15****, and I was already trying to find a seat.**

**I was early.**

**Eli was not.**

**I sat down making sure to leave him a seat next to me.**

**Ten minutes later, he graced me with his presence.**

**1:05****. He was late but early. I hate his perfection.**

**"Hello beautiful." He whispered seductively, sloppy kissing my lips.**

**I pushed him away, wiping my lips clean of his saliva. **

**"Ew Eli. Gross." I punched him as he sat next to me chuckling at his doucheness.**

**"Oh whatever Clare. You know that made you hot and bothered." He breathed huskily in my ear. His hot breath making my toes curl as it hit my check.**

**I punched him again. This time he reacted to the pain.**

**"Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm**

**I smiled. Then suddenly the auditoriums lights dimmed a bit. **

**It was time for the lecture.**

**We were about maybe half an hour in when I looked over at Eli, and he looked at me. We starred at each other for a while before he lifted up his hand showing fingers in the deuces gesture. He put it against his mouth letting his tongue slide through, all while his eyes were crossed. Making the ultimate suggestively funny face I've ever seen.**

**I unconsciously let out a loud shriek of laughter before smacking my lips shut**

**It was completely quite after my outburst. All eyes were on me. Including the professor who stopped his sentence just to look up in my direction. I knew he couldn't see me, but everyone around me could. Which made my whole body flush red with embarrassment. **

**The lecture started up again and all eyes returned to the professor who was explaining how early shadowing could help be beneficial to the young 10****th**** graders.**

**I wasn't paying attention though. I was too busy burning holes in the profile of my annoying bestfriend's head. Who was still trying to calm down and keep quite over my unwanted spotlight he so lovingly gave me a couple minutes ago.**

**Asshole.**

***End of Lecture***

**I made sure I was the first one to leave. Watching every student pile out until I found who I was looking for. Shaggy black hair. Skull messenger bag.**

**Eli.**

**I ran behind him, punching his shoulder as hard as I could, saying "You're an ass."**

**"Ow-ch!" The voice said, turning around.**

**I gasped as I stared into the face of an unrecognizable person.**

**That was NOT Eli.**

**A/N SUPER LATE UPDATE! Sorry! What TF is wrong with me? Lol… Till the next! **


End file.
